红岩峡谷
(canyon) (longhouse) |footer = }} 紅岩峽谷是一個峽谷並且是大汗幫的老巢。在莫哈維廢土的西北部，在錢斯的地圖西邊。在戰前這裡曾是西南聯邦的保護區 背景 Pre-War, Red Rock Canyon was a popular tourist attraction preserved by the Southwest Commonwealth. Remnants of Pre-War campsites and ancient petroglyphs still dot the area even though it has been completely dominated by the Great Khans. The Great Khans have their camps and outposts spread throughout the area, but most are in one area near the red rocks. The Great Khans relocated here after the Bitter Springs Massacre, where the NCR killed a large number of non-combatants. Today, the Great Khans while away their time, dreaming of past glories while resorting to petty drug dealing and battles by proxy (the Fiends) with the NCR.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Layout While the canyon has three entrances, it is most accessible from the east. Follow the road west from Whittaker Farmstead, or Poseidon gas station. The widest entrance can be found heading north from Spring Mt. Ranch State Park. Red Rock Canyon consists of several gers, or yurts, surrounding a central arena where the Great Khans perform their indoctrination rituals. There is also a longhouse where Papa Khan, leader of the Great Khans, holds court. To the northwest is a steep pass, starting from a small pond of clean water, that leads past a cazador nest swarming with cazadores to the Remnants bunker. Slightly to the northwest is the Red Rock Drug Lab, where the Great Khans Jack and Diane manufacture and sell drugs. 建築 * 大汗幫長屋 * 大汗幫軍械庫 居民 * Papa Khan, 大汗幫的老大 * Karl, 從凱撒軍團來的間諜 * Regis, Papa Khan的顧問之一，幫會二當家 * Jack, 製毒師和60's throwback. Papa Khan的顧問之一 * Diane, 毒品交易負責人和 Papa Khan的顧問之一 * Jerry the Punk, poet who can't seem to pass his initiation correctly * Great Khan armorer, 大汗幫的武器和彈藥商人;在大汗幫的彈藥庫你可以找到他。這需要你從紅岩峽谷河口的摧毀的房子後面的地下室門口進入。玩家聲望達被接受才提供交易。 * Jessup, if the peaceful solution to Boulder City Showdown is chosen * Anders, if cut down during Aba Daba Honeymoon *大汗幫眾 - people of the Great Khan tribe Related quests 註釋 * 當布恩在隊伍里，大汗幫可能轉為敵對。 * Sometimes a cazador will spawn in the initiation circle, it will attack and most likely kill the nearest Great Khan. * While the western exit from the canyon may seem a one-way road due to the sheer drop on the Red Rock Canyon side, it is possible to bypass the drop and leave the canyon that way. Near the mouth of the other (southern) canyon entrance, there is a ridge that will end above a point just on the other side of the drop. This ridge is easily traversable. The drop beyond that is a little more difficult, however, and may require some work. There are also several cazadores lurking just above this area. 登場 紅岩峽谷僅出現在輻射：新維加斯 幕後 紅岩峽谷是真實的地點，坐落於內華達州拉斯維加斯旁邊，它以其壯麗的栩栩如生的紅色岩石而聞名，成為了當地觀光的好景點。兩層灰岩間形成一道鮮紅線的地殼擠壓斷層在遊戲中被生動的還原出來。 Bugs * Papa Khan may leave the door to his room open but the player character can still lockpick it. * Red Rock Canyon may not appear as a found location on the Pip-Boy map at all. To fix this you must travel to a nearby place using fast travel and then head back to Red Rock Canyon. * If you enter the outhouse in Red Rock Canyon, the game may not allow you to exit the outhouse and force you to load a previous save file. 圖集 Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Red_Rock_Canyon_(1).jpg Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Red_Rock_Canyon_(2).jpg Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Red_Rock_Canyon_(3).jpg Red_Rock_Canyon_arena.jpg|The arena Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Red_Rock_Canyon_(5).jpg Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Sign_In_Red_Rock_Canyon_(2).jpg Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Sign_In_Red_Rock_Canyon.jpg RedRock Canyon.jpg|Red Rock Canyon, as it appears in the opening scene of Fallout: New Vegas. RRC.jpg|Red Rock Canyon Southwest Commonwealth sign Red Rock Canyon Aerial View.png|Red Rock Canyon aerial view References uk:Каньйон Ред-Рок ru:Каньон Ред-Рок pl:Kanion Red Rock de:Red Rock Canyon en:Red Rock Canyon Category:Red Rock Canyon